The nailing machine, known as a nailing tool, is used to hammer the nails into workpieces. In order to avoid accidental discharge of nailing machine prior to contact of workpieces, most of existing nailing machines are equipped with a safety mechanism, which is available with many models of limited common grounds. In brief, the safety mechanism generally refers to a movable component mounted between a trigger and ejaculator of a nailing machine. The inner side of a movable component is limited at a trigger arm between the trigger and starting switch, while the exterior of movable component overpasses the ejaculator. The operating principle is that, if the trigger is pressed accidentally prior to nailing machine's contact with workpieces, the driving force will be discharged via trigger arm and movable component, making it impossible to brake the starting switch for nailing action, since the exterior of movable component in a suspended state isn't blocked. To the contrary, the exterior of the movable component is to be blocked and fixed when nailing machine contacts the workpieces. So, when the operator presses the trigger, the trigger arm will be activated simultaneously to press smoothly the starting switch for nailing action. However, the typical nailing machine's safety mechanism will yield the following problems during practical applications.
If the trigger is activated accidentally in the case of idle state of ejaculator (i.e. without contact with workpieces), and the exterior of safety mechanism outside of ejaculator touches any object, a slight recession will probably trigger the starting switch to activate a nailing work. Even if the exterior of ejaculator touches accidentally any object (e.g. electric wire and human body, etc.) when the user moves nailing machine, an unintentional nailing work will likely occur. It can thus be seen that, a nailing machine is a handheld device of strong lethality, and poses some potential risks in the worksite in some special circumstances. Therefore, particular attention shall be paid to the safety factors in the course of mechanical design. The aforementioned show that the safety mechanism of typical nailing machine cannot yet satisfy the overall requirement.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art nailing machine with a safety mechanism, it would be advancement in the art to provide an improved one of higher safety.
To this end, the inventors have provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.